


Hunter's Past

by BlackHunter666



Series: The Many Adventures of the 796th Star Corps [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Vague Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've read about Commander Hunter as he wrestles with the troubles 796th Star Corps. Now see his formative years, memories of his time in the 662nd Legion and his precious friend Reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Past

I am CT-48-6837, fresh recruit of the GAR. I'm nothing special, just another face in a sea of millions. Just another clone among my brothers, fighting in a war that I don't truly understand but I don't dare ask about it. None of us really understand this war but we're doing the best we can wit hit. A lot of it boils down to training and trust in our brothers, we don't have much else to believe in. we follow orders and try to stay alive but we know it's only a matter of time before we lose our friends in this war.

I guess we're lucky; we've got a fine General and a great Commander. I haven't met General Gallia yet; I guess she's too busy to meet with all of us. I have met our Commander though and I already have a lot of respect for him. Commander Reaper is like no other officer I have ever met, forcing me to redefine what I thought made for a good officer.

He wore his hair so much longer than I had ever seen before; bound at the nape of his neck with a purple clasp etched with our company identity - 662nd Legion. Clean shaven and quick with a joke, he was everything that I wanted to be. But there was a sorrow in his eyes, he tried to hide it but some of us were able to find the haunted corners. Some of my brothers asked him about it and were rebuked for prying into his business. I never asked, I offered my trust and hoped he would find me worthy.

I guess he saw something in me, some little detail that no one else could see. Within the first two weeks, he'd taken me under his wing and started teaching me some of his secrets. I was a no one but he saw my potential and I pushed myself harder to meet his expectations. For the first time in my life, I wasn't just 48-6837. I was Hunter, his trusted friend and trainee.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

There used to be 48 men in my barracks but tonight as I settle down to sleep, there is just fifteen left. Only one Sergeant, there used to be eight watching over their squads. I'm the only survivor of Nova squad; I keep hearing the screams of my brothers and the strained voice of Sergeant Orion telling us to run. I turned and ran, taking the news of Nova back to Reaper and the other officers. Reaper just nodded and told me to fall in on his left flank, I never even realised he was favouring his left arm until the battle was over.

But now, I fear going to sleep because I know I will relive that horror again and again. Reaper told me it would likely happen and I am terrified. I don't want to remember Grinder in pieces, never again to amuse us with his tales of imaginary women. I don't want to think about sweet Lorath, his head caved in by a droid fist. I wanted to remember Rooster for his stupid haircut, not for his tattered body on the ground. Spark had been the life of our squad, he deserved better than to be blown to pieces. And Orion, gruff but loyal Orion. There was a tiny chance he was still alive but I doubted it.

Trying to sleep, listening to the broken words of the other survivors in the room, I wanted desperately to sleep and leave behind the pain but rest stayed out of my reach. Curling up under my blankets, hugging my abdomen for comfort, I closed my eyes but the screams of my brothers refused to quieten. The dead would never allow me to sleep peacefully again.

I eventually gave up on sleep. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I left my bed and padded out of the barracks. Wandering along the corridor, past other rooms echoing with the pained sounds of troubled brothers. I honestly have no idea what possessed me to do it but I stopped outside Reaper's and knocked softly. It felt like he was waiting for me, the door opened before I had even finished knocking.

He seemed to understand just what pained me and guided me to his bunk. It was a tight fit but we made it work, his scarred arms wrapped around my shaking frame as we settled down together. I couldn't help it, clinging to him I cracked and wept, hiding my face in his shoulder as the grief finally hit hard. He never said anything, just held me and let me cry it out. I realise now that was way or reminding me that I meant something to him. At the time, I was just grateful that someone was there for me; I didn't put much thought into his reasons.

I fell asleep on his shoulder that night, comforted by his steady breathing in my ear. A peaceful, dreamless sleep that eased my aches and allowed my mind to process the horrors I had witnessed. I like to think that I helped him as well but I don't know for certain. All I know for certain is that he held me all night long, and in the morning, sent me back to the barracks with a promise that he would always be there if I needed him.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

With hard work and dedication to my duties, I climbed up the ranks much faster than my batch-mates. Just two months and I made Sergeant, given a new squad and sent back into the battles. I was so afraid for my boys, the rebuilt Nova Squad. I was always so worried for them, worried that I would fail my lads and lead them to their deaths instead of glory. They were my lads and I cared about them so much.

Battle after battle, I led my lads through the hell around us and out the other side with pride and diligence. I earned a reputation for being a good Sergeant and bringing my men out of every situation we were put into. Together we took a place in the front lines, watching out for each other and carving into the droids whenever they tried to run over us. I drew strength from Reaper's words of encouragement, following his orders without hesitation or fear.

But it was an incident during some rare shore leave that proved just how special I was to Reaper and showed the lengths that he would go to for us. We were on Naboo, free to wander through Theed and the surrounding area as we waited for our General it finish some negotiations with the Queen. We weren't told why or what it was all about, we were just happy to enjoy the peace.

I couldn't really say why Reaper decided to walk with me, exploring the streets of the city but I'm glad he was there when I needed him the most. To this day I don't know if it was intentional or not, I just remember a business exploding in a fireball a block or so from where we were walking. I didn't even think about the fact I was in my fatigues, I just ran into the danger as the locals ran for cover. I could head Reaper calling for me to hold back but I had to do something. I could not leave the civilians unprotected.

One hand up to shield my face, I plunged through the roaring fire, calling out for anyone inside. The smoke was so thick, stinging my eyes and making it hard to breathe but I pushed deeper into the burning building. I could not fail these innocent people. I had been born to face the evils of this galaxy and fire was no different as far as I cared.

Kicking down a closed door, I found a family of six huddled together in the back corner, coughing on the smoke and clinging desperately to each other. Taking a knee in front of the family, I ripped my fatigues tunic off and wrapped it around the youngest child and secured it with my belt before knotting the arms loosely around my neck to keep the child safe. Taking the eldest child by the hands, I guided him around and coaxed him onto my back, making sure he had a firm grasp on the shirt holding his baby sister.

Guiding the parents to grab my undershirt and gathering the last two children in my arms, I turned and hustled the family out of the burning building and into the arms of Reaper. But the woman wouldn't stop screaming about her baby, still somewhere in the burning building. Waving off Reaper's concerns, I turned and raced back inside even as I heard the fire sirens coming closer. Using my undershirt to filter the smoke a little, I searched through the burning rooms, my sharp ears picking up the sounds of a baby crying.

Leading with my shoulder, I crashed through a broken door and hissed as the burning embers rained down on me, scorching through my undershirt and starting to eat at my skin. Digging deep for strength, I shoved against the timbers blocking my path and finally reached the baby, safe inside a metal slatted cage, which I would later learn was a cot.

Once again using my tunic to protect the child, I bundled the screaming baby to my chest and ran for it, gritting my teeth as more and more embers and small pieces of flaming timber landed on my bowed back. All the battles I had survived; all the injuries I had received; nothing compared to the agony of these embers and splinters burning into my back. Weaving through the collapsing structure, my heart fell when the wall in front to me came down, blocking my path almost completely.

There was only one way through and I knew it was going to hurt. Making sure the child was properly wrapped and safe; I tucked the priceless bundle to my chest and backed up a step. Coughing heavily, I ran for the narrow gap I could see, the child held securely to my left side. Dropping to the floor and skidding through the gap, I couldn't stop the scream that left my throat as the glowing timbers scraped across my chest and left fresh burns but thankfully the child was protected by my muscles.

Staggering back to my feet, I pushed aside the pain and sprinted outside, pushing the child into the arms of the relieved mother before crashing to the ground. My last clear memory of that day is Reaper kneeling beside me, holding my head and telling me I was a fool for running into a burning building twice. But in the next breath he was praising my heroic actions. After than, it's all a blur of pain, darkness and recovery.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

When did I first know I loved Reaper? I don't really know. It blindsided me one night after I lost my precious little brother Viper. We were sitting on his bunk, silent save for my faint sobs as I tried to come to terms with the dear trooper that had slipped through my fingers. Viper had been with me since my promotion to Sergeant, helping with the shinys that came in from time to time. A brave man and a worthy second, his loss hit my squad hard. I had no idea who I could call on to replace him.

I guess Reaper wanted to do something to ease my pain again; I was certainly comforted when he caressed my cheek. At least I knew that my mistake hadn't cost me a dear friend. Confusion took over as Reaper lifted my chin with a gentle hand and shifted to face me properly. But that first kiss…my mind completely shut down. I didn't understand but something flared to life in my heart. This was right for me; I could feel it as I reached up and cupped his cheek in my scarred hand. I wanted more than friendship with Reaper.

That first night was an amazing experience, Reaper was so gentle and tender with me, hands dancing over scars and caressing my body as if I was the most precious being in the galaxy. I think I cried as he held me, I had never felt as loved and special as I did that night. The war no longer existed, it was just us and it was a magical night for us both. I never dreamed I would be able to trace Reaper's scars or taste his sweat but I wanted more than one night. I wanted to know everything about Reaper.

I gave myself to him that night, discovering so much about myself in his safe embrace. There was pain but it passed quickly and all I really remember is the incredible pleasure. Reaper kept talking to me, his voice a calm rhythm behind my ear as I moved against him. The rush of release tasted so sweet, my high crashing over me again when I heard and felt Reaper's release. I still remember that night with a special fondness. A haze of passion and love, whispered promises and sweet touches in the dark as we learned everything about each other.

I remember being grateful for the downtime the next day, I was tender from our lovemaking and from the way Reaper held me, I guess he was aching too. We spent most of that morning talking about my chances in life and his fears about sending me back to Kamino for officer training. It was my only chance but I could understand his reluctance to let me go now. We had a good connection, on and off the battlefield. I didn't want to go either but I knew it made sense for me to take the training.

We spent most of the morning cuddling on his bunk, talking about the future and making sweet, tender love whenever we wanted. He taught me so much about my body and his; I will never forget those lessons. He was so amazing and I felt so safe and protected with him. Nothing could hurt me so long as I had Reaper by my side.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Reaper made sure that there would be no illusions as to where I belonged and I accepted his suggestions so easily. I don't regret that choice, even now. I trusted Reaper with my virginity, my life, my heart. Trusting him with my skin was easy. He was so kind during it, whispering kind words and encouraging me to relax through the process. I never figured out where he learned these things but I'm glad I was given a chance to experience them under his hands.

So calm and still, I closed my eyes and relaxed under the buzz, cherishing each touch and pushing away the pain as only a clone can. I probably could have fallen asleep during the process but Reaper kept talking to me and would stop if I didn't answer him. I didn't want him to stop, I wanted there to be no mistake of where I belonged once my training was complete. I was going in for officer training because Reaper asked, I would not accept a position anywhere else and this would hopefully help me ensure that goal.

Finally the buzzing stopped and Reaper shifted, helping me to sit up and dabbing at my neck and face with a soft cloth. Then he handed me a reflective panel and I smiled as I gazed at his work. No one could doubt my place anymore. On the right side of my neck, in big black numbers that would surely show above my uniform, he had placed 662 to mark my home for all to see. But it was the mark on my left cheek that meant the most to me, a true symbol of where I belonged.

He had taken his mark, proudly worn on his helmet, chest, back and thighs, and placed it in full colour on my left cheek. I could only hope people recognised Reaper's scythe and understood that I was his man. Now I could step bravely into the future, safe in the knowledge that Reaper would never be far from my side.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

The training was hard, much harder than I ever expected it would be but I met it with the same fierce determination that had seen me through so much. I can't describe what I felt when my personal file was updated with my new rank and I was dismissed to return to the 662nd as a fresh Lieutenant. I felt like I was floating, unable to wipe the smile off my face as I packed my bags and boarded the shuttle back to my home.

I was still smiling when I stepped off the shuttle in the hanger and instantly came face to face with Reaper. He smiled and saluted me with a proud glint in his eyes, welcoming me home as a new officer. I saw some of my batch-mates too and tried to ignore the dark looks they shot at me for leaving them behind. We might have had a promise to stick together but I had already moved beyond that. I had Reaper and he was so much more than they could ever be.

I moved into better quarters, sharing with three other Lieutenants but it was certainly an improvement over 40 troopers and seven other Sergeants. But I still spent most nights in Reaper's bed, rejoicing in our reunion and relearning all his sweetest spots. It was bliss really; I couldn't imagine anywhere else I would rather be. I had more responsibilities now but I thrived under the pressure, keeping my squads under control and building them up to be the best men in the 662nd.

Reaper jokingly offered me another promotion within a week of my return but I turned it down. There was no point in climbing higher, not yet anyway. Perhaps in a few months I would see if he was still tempted to make the offer. I'd learned a lot about the structure of the GAR during my training, I knew I wasn't getting that promotion to Captain until another captain died and honestly, I didn't want a bloodstained position.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Oh Force, I never thought this would be our fate. My first battle back as a Lieutenant and we're being sent to destroy another droid factory on Geonosis. No one really wants to go back to that nightmare planet, we've all heard horror stories of that place and the massive sacrifices it always demands of anyone sent there. Too much blood has already been spilled there but we must go back again. We have no choice.

Reaper's hands are shaking as we share a private moment in a storeroom near the hanger. He never shakes so I try to reassure him but he's really upset about this one and he won't tell me why. I won't push; I love him too much to hurt him in any way. I just have to wait it out and hope he'll tell me the truth one day.

Rejoining the men for our usual pre-battle routine, belting out the unofficial Corps song together and nudging the other officers to take their flips. I stepped up with the other Lieutenants and flew, kicking off the wing of a Y-Wing and flying high above the men. But Reaper's leap, the most important back flip of them all, well it didn't go to plan. The launch was perfect but the cruiser jolted and he fumbled the landing, sprawling out on the deck.

With his bad landing, the mood in the hanger darkened even further. Their pre-battle ritual was broken, the first time that it had ever failed them. The 662nd lived by superstitions and lucky items. With the ritual disrupted, we could not be sure that we would make it home. Even Reaper looked troubled as he regained his feet and called for the men to make their final preparations for the mission.


End file.
